


Ways to go Mad

by gogh_wilde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Body Horror, Body Modification, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Feminization, Fucked Up, Futanari, Humiliation, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Pegging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, pegging?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogh_wilde/pseuds/gogh_wilde
Summary: Being tortured at Malfoy Manor Hermione she finds Bellatrix's sick cruelty goes well beyond the Crucio spell.VERY sick. Don't @ me if this isn't your cup of tea. It's messed up and you've been warned!Un-betaed.





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione felt the air push out of her lungs as she hit the ground with a thud for a third time. She struggled to push herself up from the ground, but conjured ropes climbed up her legs, uncomfortably binding her knees together and to the ground. Her body ached and was bruised all over.

“Crucio!” Bellatrix bit with a whip of her wand.

Razors and fire and bones shattering- that’s what it felt like. She wanted to die. She wanted to die! 

Then it stopped. Her whole body was twitching and her throat hurt. She must have been screaming again.

“Hermione!” She could hear Ron yelling for her from the basement. 

She longed to cry out to him that she was fine. She could barely do anything but whimper.

“For the last time! Where did you get the sword from?” Bellatrix snarled at her.

Hermione shook her head, more to clear it than to refuse to answer. She didn’t know what to say. She just didn’t want to be tortured any more. Her hands stung. She looked down and saw halfmoon indentations on her palms from where she’d clenched her fists. 

“TELL ME!”

“F-found it,” Hermione pitifully stuttered. Heeled footsteps made their way towards her, and Bellatrix leaned down into her face, not inches away.

“Perhaps pain isn’t something you respond to?” she said, almost sweet in her tone. It made Hermione twitch away in fright. “A filthy little mudblood like you… I bet I know just the thing to make you really beg. You’ll be babbling everything. Let’s see how filthy you really are.”

“Sentire Libidines Omne,” she said with a flick of her wand.

At first Hermione thought the spell hadn’t worked. She felt nothing at all. Perhaps she was a bit overheated, but that was explainable given the high stress and torture she’d been subjected to. Then something changed. 

Narcissa gave a disgusted look.

“I won’t stand around to watch something so disgusting,” she said rather regally, gliding out of the room. “Draco come along.”

He quickly moved to comply, but Bellatrix intervened.

“I need the extra wand. He stays.”

Narcissa looked like she wanted to intervene, but Lucius pushed her to the door.

“Do not summon the Dark Lord without us,” he ineffectually muttered as they both fled the room.

The heat increased, and a tingling sensation formed in her stomach. It was like the squirm she felt when she was embarrassed, or when Ron had done something manly, or when she’d thought about how the hair near his navel travelled down to what looked to be a sizeable package hidden in those boxers as he changed.

Hermione’s legs tightened together and hips slowly began to move as if she were fidgeting in class. She felt so warm. Her nipples began to pucker, so hard they were showing through her layers of bra, vest and jumper. 

She opened her mouth and let out a gasp.

“W-what have you…” Hermione trailed off. She could feel her mouth beginning to fill with saliva, and felt the inexplicable need to fondle herself. She didn’t do it, but fighting it was so hard; like not drinking water after travelling through a desert. Her legs were rubbing together now, and she felt a familiar sensation of growing wetness between them.

“Oh god!” Hermione let out realizing what was happening. It was some sort of lust spell. Her cheeks burned in humiliation as she tried to still her hips that twitched and feebly pushed back and forth.

“Looks like you really are a filthy little slut,” Bellatrix laughed taking the tip of the fireplace poker and gently grazing it between Hermione’s legs. Hermione’s back arched and a low moan escaped her lips.

“You’ve made… You’ve made me…” Hermione began to cry, struggling not to start all out rutting against her hands. She clenched them to her side, and she was sure her palms must be bleeding from her nails pressing into them so hard.

“Oh no… I haven’t made you this way. You see this spell only makes you feel lust you’ve felt before. All of the lust you’ve ever felt, being reexperienced all at once. If you were a good girl and not such a filthy slut you wouldn’t feel anything.”

Bellatrix had a cruel satisfied look on her face. 

“It starts off slow, but soon it will takes all that filthy lust you’ve felt and multiply it exponentially. From the looks of it, you’re going to go so mad from lust you’d fuck an andiron,” she laughed with glee.

Tears came to Hermione’s eyes. The humiliation of it was beyond anything she could imagine. Her pants were becoming wet, and she was sweating through her clothes despite the cold. She wouldn’t give in. She’d rather die than touch herself on this filthy floor in front of Bellatrix and all the others.

“Where did you get that sword?” Bellatrix suddenly demanded.

“We found it! Please!” Hermione begged. She’d rather be tortured than feel this way. He face was flushed and she could feel the drool making its way from her mouth as her eyes rolled back in her head.

“Please what?” Bellatrix crooned. 

“Make it stop!” Hermione yelled out, body twisting back and forth, heat growing between her legs.

“Nothing but a good rutting can stop this spell. You’ll become more and more lust crazed until you go mad. I love seeing the look on people’s faces when their mind finally snaps. Have you ever seen that?” Bellatrix asked, a look akin to lust on her face. “Where you know that their mind has completely broken? They can’t talk, and their eyes go out of focus. It’s almost like my very own dementor’s kiss. Now that is something I never grow tired of…”

She spoke with reverence and love for the atrocious act, and if Hermione weren’t so concentrated on her sodden pants and the want to touch her clit and rub it, she might have felt sick to her stomach. There was a roaring in her ears, much like the thunderous sound one heard when they yawned, and it was getting harder to make out what was being said around her.

“Found it… Found the sword… Found it...” Hermione mumbled, before she banged her head and pounded her bound feet against the floor. “Please! Make it… make it stop!”

“Only being fucked can make it stop,” Bellatrix said, twirling her wand. “Tell me the truth about the sword you filthy mudblood, and maybe I’ll let you find satisfaction.”

“I did! I did tell the truth! Please… Oh fuck…” Hermione cursed. She never cursed like this. She’d never felt like this though. God she wanted a cock inside her pussy.

She gasped at the filthy thought. She’d never even thought something that downright pornographic before. She’d felt a longing for touch in the dark of the night, or when reading those gloriously filthy romance books of her mothers. The most depraved her thoughts had even become was when she was in the prefects bath and rutting against a jet again and again relishing in how the water forced its way into her tight pussy, hitting just the right angle and making her cum so hard, she could feel the slickness between her legs even after she’d gotten out of the tub.

That lust was nothing compared to now. She wanted to be fucked and rubbed, and had to touch herself. She had to or she’d burn up! She couldn’t fight it as her shaking right hand finallycarressed her breasts. She let out a gasp. It felt amazing. She rubbed at her tits, making them stand even harder. 

“Oh fuck…” she cursed again. 

Something was mumbled near her and the ropes on her legs began to multiple and crawl their way up her body, but under her clothes. 

“No!” she cried out, not wanting to be tortured again. The ropes were acting like sentient tentacles before they began to burn and press against her clothes.

“Tell me the truth and this will stop.”

“Found it in the woods… In water… Please… I can’t I can’t I can’t,” Hermione didn’t try to still her hips as the ropes made their way up her body. She could feel them against her skin, and two of them travelling up her thighs, so close to the apex of wetness that longed to be touched and fondled.

She cried out, both from surprise and the sudden sensation, as the ropes became taught, and magically sliced through her clothing leaving them in tatters. Most of the ropes disappeared, with the exception of a few savagely winding themselves around her breasts and squeezing them. The ropes began to resemble a torturous version of a strapless bra, making her breasts painfully jut out and redden. 

“Look at yourself, you filthy mudblood,” Bellatrix said pointing to a large antique mirror leaning against the wall.

Hermione could see herself lying on the wooden floor. She was all but nude, her face flushed and hair wet with sweat against her brow. Her nipples stood tall and tight, and between her legs it was sopping. She could just make out her inner labia, visibly red and glistening, despite the heavy curls surrounding them.

“Disgusting hairy little monkey,” Bellatrix chastised. She waved her wand and Hermione screamed out as all the hair on her body from the neck down was ripped from the root and immediately disappeared. Now she was hairless, and the folds of her pussy were out for everyone to see.

She tried to cover herself, to preserve some sense of modesty- but as soon as her hand was close enough to cover her pussy, she couldn’t help but finger herself. 

“Ohhh,” Hermione groaned finally feeling some sense of relief. God it felt marvelous. She filled her wet fanny with two fingers and thrust them in and out, while her other hand rubbed frantically at her clit.

“You want to be fucked don’t you?” Bellatrix crooned.

Hermione nodded. 

“If you want this to end, you have to say it.”

“Huh?” Hermione woozily asked as she thrust inside of her, chasing an orgasm that wouldn’t come. She rubbed and rubbed, and was right on the precipice but it was like she’d hit a wall.

“The spell will get worse until you cum multiple times or another spell is placed on you. You can’t cum until you’ve been fucked.”

“Noooo,” Hermione moaned, rubbing at her clit with fury. Surely this would make her cum. She had to cum! She had to be fucked, and wanted to cum. She wanted a big cock fucking her tight pussy and making it clench and send vibrations through her whole body.

“I think now is a good time to put her in the basement,” Bellatrix said with a cruel smile. “Fenrir, come here.”

The man came from the corner of the room, a predatory smile on his face. Even with through his robes she could see they were stretched tight around a massive erection

“Take her to the cellar. Give her what she wants in front of those little friends.”

“No!” Hermione pleaded. She had some wits about her still. She wasn’t going to let that monster rape her! She wasn’t! She kicked out as he grabbed her, but was quickly overcome by his strong grip, and the wonderful sensation of someone’s hands on her. Oh god, she wanted hands all over her.


	2. Chapter 2

“Draco, Wormtail. Go down and restrain the prisoners. Make them watch.”

Without a word they complied, following Fenrir as he carried a squirming Hermione down the stairs, using the rope band around her breasts and ribs to control her movements. She yelped and tried to elbow him, but nothing seemed to work against his solid build.

“Hermione!” Ron cried out from behind the door to the cellar. 

“Ron!” Hermione screamed back. Oh god, she didn’t want him to see her like this. Or Harry or Dean! She was nude and barely able to stop herself from crawling down Fenrir Greyback and humping him. 

The door to the cellar was opened and immediately the boys yelled out at the sight of her. Ron lunged forward, but without a wand he was quickly tied up against the wall by conjured ropes. The torches magically lit themselves. Harry and Dean weren’t the only other people there. She saw Luna Lovegood and Mr Olivander too, looking dirty and emaciated. This was a nightmare.

“Oh no, give her clothes!” Luna cried out at the sight of her. 

“She don’t need no clothes for what we’re gonna do,” Fenrir growled, a feral grin on his face as he licked his sharpened teeth. He jerked her back by the ropes, pressing the back of her nude body against his. His thumbs rubbed against her taut nipples and she cried out an unmistakably sexual moan. 

“DON’T YOU TOUCH HER!” Ron screamed, as other protested as well.

“Gag ‘em,” Fenrir commanded. Draco looked sick and didn’t move his wand. He looked almost sorry for her, but didn’t do a thing to intervene. Instead he turned on his heel and fled without a glance back.

The prisoners all were crying out in protest.

Wormtail took his wand and, with a wave, magical gags filled the mouths of all the prisoners. They mumbled protests behind their gags, Ron’s and Harry’s being the most vehement and heart rending. “That’s better.”

Wormtail said nothing, but he stood next to the door, his eyes never leaving the sight of Hermione’s body. She was pressing her thighs together and began to rut her hips against Fenrir’s thigh.

Ron was struggling against the ropes so hard she thought he might do himself a harm.

“Urmymee!” she heard her name butchered. She opened her eyes to see Ron staring in horror, face red, his eyes filling with tears. 

“I’munder a spell,” Hermione feebly slurred. “I… I don’t... want thissss.” 

Fenrir’s hands descended on her again, propping her back against his stomach, making her on full display to be fondled. She tried to bite back her sounds of appreciation but the spell did its work and soon she was moaning in ecstasy, throwing her head back against him.

“Yessss,” she let out thrusting her hips back with vigor.

She wanted to be touched. She craved it. She wanted to lick up and down Fenrir’s filthy body and feel that big cock split her in two. Or maybe the boys could do it? Or Luna could lick up inside her. She didn’t care at this point. She needed to be filled. She needed to cum. “Mmmmm…”

Fenrir threw her to the ground and she cried out in pain as her elbow connected with the dirty flagstone. He ripped off his robes and was completely nude underneath. She eyed his hairy body, the hard muscles of his thighs, the thick public hair, and a giant reddening cock leaking precum, jutting out fully erect.

It could never fit in her, but god did she want him to try. 

“Want me to fuck you, little slut?” Fenrir laughed, seeing she was already rubbing herself.

“Yesss,” she hissed, using two fingers to spread her pussy and show him just how wet and ready she was. 

“What a filthy little fucktoy!” he said with a smile, before kneeling down and pulling a nipple into his mouth. She gave a pleased cry. “You’re gonna cream for me, your little pussy all filled with my cum.”

She whimpered as he began to suck on one breast, while groping the other and painfully twisting her nipple so hard she thought he might permanently damage it. She didn’t care though. It felt delicious. 

“Pleaaase...”

“Please what?”

She couldn’t beg for it in front of everyone. She couldn’t! Then she felt one of his big powerful fingers begin to thrust inside of her. She gasped and moaned.

“Such a pretty mudblood whore,” he grinned.

“Please… I need….” she begged.

“What do you need?”

He kept thrusting inside her tight pussy, and the wet squelching sounds were so obscene and gloriously dirty she swore she would have cum if not for the spell preventing her.

She moaned out, “neeeeeed.”

“Tell me what you need.”

“Do it! Just do it!” she begged, thrusting her hips up to meet his hand.

“Do what? Cum inside your little pussy? Fuck that tight cunt of yours? You gotta say it. Say ‘fuck me.’”

“Fuck me!” Hermione let out with a broken sob.

He grinned and crawled over her aligning his cock with her pussy.

The head of his throbbing erection pushed against the lips of her wet pussy. She could just feel it rub against her center, sliding around and creating the most exhilarating sensation. He moved his hips back and forth, but still he did not enter her.

“Beg for it, slut.”

“Please. Do it, please!” 

“Want me to put my big cock into that little wet cunt of yours? Say it.”

“Please put your-your cock into my little wet cunt!” Hermione desperately parroted.

“Use your own words,” he said cruelly, leaning down to suckle her tit into his mouth again. His sharp teeth nibbled her, making her arch her back in a mix of pain and pleasure.

“Pleease fuck my pussy. I need your cock! I need to be fucked.” Hermione said, surprised at how filthy she was able to talk. The spell urged her. She was going mad. If she didn’t cum soon her very heart might explode out her body.

“Want that cunt full of my cum?”

“Oh god, I need my cunt full of your cum. Cum inside me, fuck me in my tight cunt!”

His sharp teeth glinted in the fire before he took the giant head of his cock and began to push it inside of her. She spread her legs, desperately rubbing her clit. Horrible lascivious moans spilled out of her mouth.

“Yess! Fuck me!” she practically screamed. He thrust into her- and any pain she might have felt with her first time was drowned out by the spell. 

“MMmm you love being fucked by my big cock in front of everyone. They can all see what a slut you are.”

He was filling her. Using her. Thrusting in and out of her sodden pussy for everyone to see.

“Yesssss,” she let out, not caring. She had cock. She craved it. She wanted more. She wanted a cock in every hole. “Mooooore. Wanna cummm.”

He roughly turned her over and pushed her onto all fours, at the perfect angle for everyone to see her from the side, her rope-reddened tits hanging down and moving with her thrusts and she pushed her hips back trying to get his cock inside her again.

Fenrir drove his cock deep within her, slapping her ass a few times, making a wild smile take over her face. She thrust herself back onto his cock to meet his every move. It wasn’t enough! She needed more.

He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. Her mouth was hanging open as she panted in ecstasy. She heard a rustle of some sort before another cock was thrust into her mouth. She opened her eyes to see Wormtail, his short fat cock thrusting in and out of her mouth, and his belly rubbing her nose with each movement of his hips. She groaned in appreciation, reveling in the sensation of two cocks fucking her from each end. Peter’s hips thrust faster and faster, then with a grunt acrid cum filled her mouth. She hated the taste of it, but greedily slurped it down, continuing the lathe his cock with her tongue until he finally pulled away.

“Fuck me harder!” she cried out. He quickly obliged and the whole cellar was filled with the wet slapping sound of their bodies, his monstrous grunting growls, and her whorish moans. She let a shoulder drop so she could take a hand and slide her fingers back and forth over her engorged clit. She was getting close. 

“You wanna cum, slut?”

“Yes!!! Please! Make me cum!” she begged, thrusting back lewdly and loving how her tits bounced.

He let out a roar and began jack-hammering her pussy. She could feel it building. She was so close to coming unraveled. She could feel her pussy constricting and pulsating as she squirted clear liquid, and cried out, “Fuccck I’m cumming!” 

She sobbed in pleasure as her whole body shook and he gave a roar as his cock spasmed within her. Her vision went white for a moment. The amazing feeling of cumming ripped through her body, and her cunt spasmed. A sated smile graced her face. 

He must have cum too, for he pulled out and she could feel his cum leaking out from her thoroughly used hole. Her pussy sloshed and spattered the ground with wetness. She thrust two fingers in her used pussy, and spread the cum all around it, pushing it back and forth and reveling in how wet and used she was. 

She’d cum! Finally!

The torment would end!

But any satisfaction she thought she might feel was denied. She needed more. She needed more! It wasn't enough.

“More! Oh god… I need to to cum again!” she cried out crawling back to him. His hard cock was beginning to soften. He made an impatient noise and roughly shoved her away as she desperately grabbed for his cock.

“I’m spent you little whore. Use someone else’s,” he spat before putting on his robes again. 

She looked wildly around and saw Ron. Her cheeks colored as she saw his blue staring at her, looking so forlorn. He was still uselessly pulling at his restraints and she saw blood along his wrists. She wanted his cock. 

“Please! Fuck me! I need more!” she desperately lamented, thrusting her pelvis in the air. 

“Bring the mudblood back up here,” they heard Bellatrix call down to the cellar. Fenrir grinned, picking up Hermione who was still wildly writhing. The grand room was now clear of all Malfoys, leaving just Bellatrix, Fenrir, Hermione, and Womtail who was quietly following behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

“Look at that used little whore. Still not satisfied?” Bellatrix asked with a false pout of sympathy as Hermione was tossed to the ground. 

“Need… Need to cummm” Hermione whined.

“Now that you've had some time... The sword. Where is it from? Tell me and I’ll make sure you get what you want.”

“Found it!” Hermione sobbed, humping her hand in desperate need for release. "Please!"

Bellatrix swore under her breath.

“How did the prisoners respond?” Bellatrix asked, looking to Fenrir. 

“Pathetic. All moaning and crying bout the girl. Ginger was worst of all.”

“Hmm…” Bellatrix said in contemplation, before a wicked grin pulled across her gaunt face. 

“Are you sure that’s the truth, little Mudblood? You ‘found’ the sword?”

Hermione wildly nodded.

“Please!” she begged, thrusting against her fingers.

Bellatrix then turned her wand on Hermione and clearly said a incantation of 'Cascere mentula sepiternum.'

“Bring the blood traitor.”

Hermione wasn’t sure what the spell was that had been cast on her. She could barely think at all to try to figure out the latin of it. She could only feel the heat between her legs, the frustration coursing through her driving her mad. Her clit was growing warmer and so engorged. It almost felt larger than usual as she furiously rubbed it in circles trying to cum again. 

Then it dawned on her the need to be filled was a bit lessened. It was like her mind was coming back to her. The deep deep lust continued to flow through her body, but it wasn’t acting with the same intensity. She still slowly humped the floor and it felt delicious as she rubbed her clit along the woven rug. She barely had to move her hips for it to make contact. It dragged along the floor, heavy and long and… what?

Hermione reached back between her legs and let out a breathless gasp. She looked down, and to her astonishment her clit was almost the size of a thumb, and slowly expanding. 

“No! No no no no!” Hermione shrieked, swiping at her growing clitoris, instinctively feeling like the act would somehow rid her of it. She curled in on herself and began to sob. 

“Aww what’s the matter, mudblood. Think the bloodtraitor won’t want you anymore?” 

That hadn’t even occurred to her. She was just in shock at her body being contorted and mutated like this against her will. The thought of disgust on Ron’s face after she’d been acting the way she had, and seeing the curse she just received made her sob harder.

“Got the ginger,” Fenrir growled from the door. Hermione didn’t dare to look up as she sobbed in a little ball, continuing to shift her hips back and forth.

“Hermione!” he cried out, and she heard a scuffle. Fenrir grunted from the struggle of holding Ron in place.

“Where is the sword from?” Bellatrix asked him.

Ron remained silent.

She slapped him across the face just as hard as she had earlier that evening. 

"Do some convincing, Greyback."

Hermione peaked up just in time to see Ron given a devastating series of punches.

"Stop it! Don't!" Hermione pleaded, but she was ignored.

Ron's hands were bound in front of him and could do little to protect himself from the giant Werewolf's fists. His lip split and blood spinkled the floor.

"WHERE IS THE SWORD FROM?" Bellatrix demanded.

“Fuck you,” Ron shakingly spat from the floor.

The witch drew out a silver knife and leaned towards Ron. He paled, but did nothing but glare at the Death Eater. 

“You won't answer to save your skin... Know how little a Bloodtraitor's life is, do you?" Bellatrix said as she paced around him. "Fine then..."

Bellatrix made her way towards Hermione and painfully pulled her head up by her hair. The blade of the knife was pressed harshly against her throat, and she could feel it nick her skin. Despite this, Hermione angled her legs so he couldn't see the engorged clit. She'd be damned if that's how he would remember her.

"Answer or I’ll mutilate your little mudblood!” 

Ron's eyes went wide and despite his injuries he scrambled up from the ground.

“We found it!" he shouted. "We found it! Don’t touch her!” 

Greyback caugh Ron around the middle, stopping his progress across the floor.

“TELL ME THE TRUTH, BLOOD TRAITOR!” Bellatrix shrilly screamed. She was panting as she held the knife to Hermione's face, blade flat against her cheek and perilously close to her eye.

“I am! I swear! Take me instead! Do whatever you want with me, but don’t touch her!” Ron pleaded, his voice breaking.

“I’ll have to contact Gringott’s and see...” Bellatrix seemed to say more to herself.

“Please… Please let me go to her,” Ron begged.

Bellatrix threw Hermione's naked form flat to the ground again, and ferally paced away, shoes nearly grinding into Hermione as she stomped along the floor.

“Fine, Grey back leave us, and let him go to the little whore,” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Hermione didn’t dare move from her position. Fenrir must have pushed Ron, because there was the sound of stumbling feet and Ron crashed beside her on the ground. She glanced over to see his hands were still bound as he crawled towards her. She curled in further, tucking her knees to her chest, so he couldn’t see the growing clit. She could barely see it between her wild hair and the angle. She could feel it though, hot and heavy, pressing against her thigh.

“Hermione…” Ron let out, his voice trembling. She couldn’t say anything. She couldn’t do anything but silently sob, and hold herself in the fetal position. He took his bound hands and protectively put them around her as best he could, sliding them over her head to rest behind her shoulders. 

Bellatrix wrote off a short letter in the corner, then handed it off to Wormtail, speaking so low Hermione couldn’t hear what was said. Wormtail nodded to her and fled the room, letter in hand.

“It’ll be ok… It’ll be ok…” Ron brokenly whispered in Hermione’s ear.

She shook her head, refusing to look at him. He rocked them a bit, and she almost felt relief until she heard the clacking of Bellatrix’s boots coming close again.

“Sentire Libidines Omne,” she whispered.

“No!” Hermione cried out, hearing the lust spell again. 

Ron braced for impact around them, shielding Hermione as best he could. His eyes opened and he looked around in surprise when nothing had seemed to happen to them. Hermione shook her head and wept.

“Might as well have some fun until I hear word,” Bellatrix said, sitting on a sofa and grinning at them. “You might even enjoy this spell.”

“What did—” Ron began looking to Hermione, but the words seemed to die in his throat. His hips had been pressed against Hermione’s calves and she could feel a tent forming in his jeans, swelling longer and harder. He gave a shudder and gasped. He tried to untangle his arms from around Hermione, and his face went red, as he curled his legs up in a similar position as Hermione had; almost fetal as his legs came up to his body, hiding his erection from sight.

“What?” he tightly rasped out.

“It’s a lust spell,” Hermione quickly murmured to him, wanting him to hear it from her instead of Bellatrix. “You’ll feel all the lust you’ve ever felt in your life at once and then it keeps increasing.... It’s what she did to me. It won’t stop until you’ve had sex with someone and climaxed multiple times, or another spell is cast on you.”

“Oh fuck…” Ron groaned. She could see he was beginning to uncomfortably shift his hips as she had. 

“It’ll… it’ll be ok…” Hermione tried to soothe him, her hand rubbing his arm. 

“Doooon’t,” he moaned, and his hips gave a sudden thrust in her direction. She gasped in surprise. “Hermione… Get away from me… I- I…”

He turned away from her and began to fumble with his hands. He most likely was trying and failing to undo the fly of his trousers to take care of his growing erection. 

“Fuck!” He cursed and desperately shifted his hips.

How was Ron going to find relief if he couldn’t take off his trousers? She looked around and saw Bellatrix smiling at them.

“Well, whore? Are you going to let him go mad from the lust? Crucio can make you lose your mind, but this works just as well.”

Hermione got on her knees, making sure to stay bent so low he might not see the erection she had growing in her lap, and gently pulled him towards her. 

“Let me help you,” she whispered. 

He shook his head and wrenched away from her.

“Ron, please…”

“I won’t rape you!” he hissed, unable to stop himself from humping his bound hands. 

“It w-won’t be rape,” she stuttered, hands going to his trousers. She’d never undressed someone before, and it was quite foreign to her. 

“I need it too…” she said, nuzzling her head against his chest. “The effects haven’t completely worn off for me… Please...” 

He bit his lip and looked into her eyes. His face was flushed and tears were forming in his eyes.

“I… I never wanted it to be like this…” he whispered to her.

“I know…” she said, gently brushing his face and kissing him.

“Ugh… spare me,” Bellatrix snorted before waving her wand and Ron’s clothes were vanished from him, but his hands were still bound. He shirked away from Hermione to cover himself, but let out a moan at being able to put his hands directly on his erection. 

Hermione wanted to give him privacy, but still had a good dose of lust working its way through her, and began to take in his form. She'd never seen him fully nude before. Though the horcrux hunt had made him much thinner than usual, she still found his body immensely attractive. She hated herself for being so weak agains the spells that she was thinking in such a way. There shouldn't be anything arousing as they were publicly stripped and humiliated like this, but she couldn't stop herself from the warmth building in her nethers. He was biting his lower lips and had his eyes closed tight as he thrust his cock into his hand.

His cock was fairly thick, but very long and jutted out from red curls, and there was a bit of precum forming at the end of it. She could feel herself becoming wet at the sight of it. She wasn't as crazed as before, but somehow the lust lingered under the surface. She wanted him. She wanted to feel him entering her, stretching her. He would be so gentle and loving. She was about to throw a leg over his when she remembered she had an erection herself now! She couldn't let him see her!

Maybe she could use her mouth and he’d never see? Hermione crawled down so her head was in front of his long cock, and batted his hands away to put her mouth around it. Her own… would she call it a cock or a clit? Whatever it was now grew longer and harder, and it was difficult to resist palming it as she licked up and down his cock. 

He was gasping and moaning, eyes tightly shut, as she felt the heavy organ slide deeper in her throat.

“Fuck yeah… Mmmm yesss,” he moaned, shallowly thrusting forward. His thrusts were increasing in speed, and soon his hands were deftly stroking his cock as her mouth shallowly bobbed around the bellend. “Fuck yeah… so good… So goood.”

She greedily sucked him, loving the taste of the precum forming on his cock. It wasn’t bitter and thick like Wormtail’s had been. She swirled her tongue, and played with the little opening at the end. 

“I’m gonna…” he let out she sucked him hard. They stroked and he shuttered, but then nothing happened, and his eyes grew wide. His face contorted in something akin to terror. He rolled away from Hermione's mouth ad gripped his cock with white knuckles to thrust again. “Fuck… I can’t! I felt it! I felt it, but I can’t cum!”

Hermione shook her head in puzzlement.

“Oh Merlin, I need to cum… Oh fuck… fuck fuckfuckfuck,” he was practically sobbing, desperately humping into his hands.

“Actual fucking, not something as trivial as masturbating or giving head, is required to break the spell,” Bellatrix laughed, gleefully laying back on the sofa and twirling her wand. 

Ron shook his head and furiously stroked himself, but his cock stood out from his body, and was turning a deeper shade as it seemed to grow harder. He looked desperate for release and was babbling to himself as he turned over and thrust against the floor, trying to make himself cum.

“Are you that selfish that you’d let him go mad?” Bella laughed at Hermione, a cruel knowing smile on her face.

Hermione leaned in to kiss Ron, and he desperately kissed her back, bound hands reaching for her body and groping her still bound breasts. They throbbed and were a deep reddish purple from the tight ropes around them and were so sensitive at his touch. She moaned into the lust filled kiss as their tongues slid back and forth, a heady sexy feeling powering her through the movements. 

“You don’t… You don’t have to…” Ron panted out, but he was still thrusting, and she could feel his cock wetly sliding along her leg.

“Ron…” Hermione tightly let out. “I want you... but…”

Ron opened his eyes. Blue met brown and even through the spell, she saw that deep caring affection for her. Tears fell down her face. He couldn’t stop humping, but his hands went up to her face.

She slowly uncurled herself and let him see what Bellatrix had done to her. Where she had once had a small clit, she now had a long erection. It wasn’t quite as wide or long as Ron’s, but it was close. She hadn’t properly looked at it since it had reached its full length. It was no clit. It was every inch a penis. It had a large bellend, veins down the side, was an angry dusky rose color, and had precum leaking from the tip. 

“What the—” Ron started before glaring over to Bellatrix. “What the fuck did you do to her!?”

“I’d think that’s rather obvious!” the Death Eater singsonged back to him. 

Hermione continued to sob, but Ron gasped out and was unable to say anything to her. His eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a deep moan. His whole body was spasming almost like it was a seizure and he pistoned his legs back and forth unnervingly fast.

“Teenage boys often experience more lust than girls. He’s probably already near his breaking point,” Hermione heard Bellatrix state.

“Ron?”

“Fuck… Fuck… neeeeed… need to cuuuummm…”

Hermione didn’t hesitate she straddled him, and surprisingly he started to stroke her cock with one of his large hands, which felt amazing. 

She lined herself up on top of him, and felt the tip of his cock positioned against her still sopping pussy. The cum from Fenrir still lingered there, and further lubed her for his cock to enter her. She lowered herself, but his cock slid past her opening and rubbed against the underside of her erection. She tried it again, and it failed. She desperately directed it with her hand, and Ron thrust up only for his cock to slide away from her labia as if she had no hole at all. She felt between her legs. Had it closed up when she grew her cock? Her fingers were able to enter and she humped her hands a bit before catching herself.

“Cummm…. Neeeed,” Ron moaned out desperately. His balls were tight and his eyes wide as he humped into her.

“I know! It won’t go in!” she squeaked trying again and again.

She heard laughter and turned to see Bellatrix doubled over sniggering at them.

“He needs to be fucked. I suggest you figure it out quickly, mudblood.”

Hermione thought and thought. How was that supposed to… Oh god.

“No! I… You! You!” she let out, realizing what Bellatrix meant for her to do. They had to have anal sex. She wasn’t even sure what to do in order for that to work. 

“Figured it out yet?”

“I’ve never… I don’t know what to…” she let out as Ron moaned and thrust into the air, his eyes wide and unseeing. He was beginning to look mad, just as Bellatrix had described. 

Hermione felt the tears forming in her eyes again. She didn’t know what to do! She’d never read about that in any book! She took a calming breath. She could do this. Ron was looking less and less mentally present, and she needed to hurry.

“Ron you’re going to have to stick it in my bum,” she said with as much calm as she could. He was wildly thrusting the same way as before, and didn’t acknowledge her at all.

“Ron. Ron! Can you hear me?” she asked him desperately. Had her dithering cost him his sanity?

He stutteringly nodded at her.

“B… Bum…” he could barely manage to mumble out. He was drooling and hitting his head against the floor. 

She had to hurry.

“I’d use some lube if I were you,” Bellatrix sang as Hermione got on all fours. She reached between her legs and fingered out some of Fenrir’s cum before wiping it around her anus. 

“And stretch that little asshole with your fingers if you don’t want it to rip in two.”

Hermione hated that she almost felt gratitude for being guided through this by the woman that was forcing them to have sex like this, had forced utter humiliation upon her and Ron, and had Fenrir (and Wormtail) rape Hermione. 

She did as Bellatrix instructed, and pushed a finger into her anus, a sensation she’d never felt before. Then she slowly pushed in another one, gasping as she felt the strange stretch in her little rosebud. She wiggled the fingers back and forth and hoped it was enough, but she had no idea. His cock was so big and heavy, especially compared to her tiny digits. She didn't have time though. It didn't matter if Ron split her in two, she couldn't let him go crazy from the horrific spell.

She leaned over on the floor.

“I’m ready, Ron. Just do it!” she said, gritting her teeth in anticipation for the pain. The ropes around his wrist went slack and fell to the ground. He immediately scrambled against her, his hands digging into his soft buttocks. He thrust forward but, just as before, his cock was unable to penetrate her.

“Fuck!” he let out. He tried and tried, but it wouldn’t go in.

That’s when Hermione realized what Bellatrix intended.

“Ron… She wants me to be inside you!” Hermione desperately exclaimed. 

Even in his lusty haze his eyebrows went up. Hermione looked to Bellatrix and could see it was the truth. 

“Then fuck me,” he desperately moaned out. In moments he was scrambling to all fours and offering his ass up to her. “Please!”

The spell did its work, and he was desperate for it. He had no lube and she had to hurry, so she again tried to finger the cum out of her pussy, but was unable to salvage much. 

“Don’t forget how kind I was, mudblood,” Bellatrix said, before swiping her wand through the air. Ron gave a guttural moan and thrust his ass into the air. A viscous liquid was pouring out of his ass- that must have been a lubricant! And his hole was winking and twitching, but also widening a bit on its own- no doubt from whatever lubrication spell Bellatrix had silently cast. Hermione started playing with his rosebud and he moaned and thrust his ass back.

“Yesss. Fuck me in the asssss,” he moaned out.

Hermione moaned too at the sexy sight. 

She aligned her cock with his magically lubed and widening hole, then slowly slid her cock into him. The sensation was amazing as the pulsating muscle clamped against her as she slid in bit by bit.

“Fuuuuck… Mmmmmm,” Ron moaned and thrust back, and she suddenly found herself unable to stop her hips from jutting forward. She loved the feel of his tight ass against her and dug her fingers into his pliant cheeks, holding them open wider so she could properly see his ass taking her cock.

“Oh yessss,” she moaned back, jerking her hips up, amazed at how deep she was penetrating him.

With a sudden jerk Hermione found her body pulled from Ron and pushed a meter or two away.

“No! I need him!” she called out.

“I want you to use certain language then,” Bellatrix tittered, her evil crooked smile twisting her face.

"What?" Hermione asked, flummoxed.

“I'd find it more entertaining if you describe it all. Be filthy. Feminize and humiliate him. I know a filthy mudblood like yourself can do it.”

Hermione desperately looked at Ron who was now thrusting fingers in his ass and moaning into the floorboards.

“Make it good,” Bellatrix commanded, “or I won't let him cum.”

Hermione's mind was terribly blank at first as she approached him again.

“I’m going to… to fuck you in the ass,” Hermione let out woodenly as she lined her cock up to his hole again. Bellatrix held up her wand in a threatening way. Bellatrix said to be filthy, and to feminize and humiliate... “I’m going to shove my cock into that… th-that tight… pussy?”

Bellatrix smiled and Hermione understood what she and Ron had to do. She had to block out all the embarrassment she was feeling, and every natural impulse she had. She squared her shoulders and centered herself. She could do this. She’d just heard Fenrir saying nasty epithets not ten minutes prior. He'd made her beg for it. She could repeat this with Ron. She had to.

“You ready for this, slut?” Hermione asked him, lining her cock up with his ass.

He desperately moaned and nodded pushing his ass back onto her cock with surprising accuracy, his little wet pucker teasing the bellend of her throbbing erection.

“Mmmm, I’m going to... fuck that little pussy of yours so hard... You’re going to cream for me,” Hermione said, forcing a smile onto her face as she thrust her cock deep into Ron. They both let out a moan. “You like that, slut?”

Ron nodded again, and Hermione was magically pulled across the room again.

“You better answer your daddy, slut, and beg for it,” Bellatrix said with a cruel laugh, and Hermione blushed at the perversion of it all. “Give a good show!”

Ron somehow flushed deeper red, which she hadn’t though possible. His blush worked its way down his neck to even his shoulders.

He got on all fours again, and spread his ass wide, his hole stretched and wet, making Hermione’s mouth water.

“Please, d-daddy…” Ron struggled. “Please fuck me in the as— in my pussy.”

“Good job, slut,” Bellatrix practically crooned. She seemed to be touching herself under her robe at this. The show wasn’t just about humiliation, Bellatrix got off on seeing Ron dominated like this.

“Please, I need your cock,” Ron begged, eyes shut tight as he thrust his ass back. This seemed to pull Hermione from her distraction and she lined her cock up to his ass and began thrusting again. Bellatrix had that wand pointed at them again. If Ron didn’t cum soon, he might lose himself forever.

“You like that slut?” Hermione panted.

“Yesss….” Ron let out before quickly adding. “I love your cock… stretching out my… my dirty tight little cunt.”

Bellatrix let out a hiss and the movements of her hand under her robe increased in speed.

“Mmmm you love daddy’s cock,” Hermione moaned.

“Yesss. Feels so good.”

“Beg for it, slut!” Bellatrix commanded.

“Please, daddy, please fuck my pussy harder. I need to cum! Please!” he said desperately pushing himself back.

“Mmmm…” Hermione let out, pumping her hips, “your pussy feels so good around my cock. I’m going to pump you full of cum.”

“Yesss. Fill me with your cum, daddy!” he desperately cried.

“What a filthy slut. You love it, and big cock fucking deep inside you.”

“Mmmm more. Mooooore.”

“You love being used and fucked. Your little pussy feels so good. I’m going to stretch it and fill you up then fuck you again, you little whore!” Hermione cried out, loving every moment of it. It somehow felt so natural and her whole body was thrumming with power as her purpling bound tits bounced.

“Mmmmm Pleassse!” Ron cried out. “Fuck me! Fuck your little whore, daddy.”

And she did. She pounded her cock deeper and deeper into his ass, loving the sensation. She couldn’t wait to see her cum leaking from his used asshole, and maybe lean down and lick it all up. 

“Mmm gonna cream in your ass.”

“Yes! God, I’m so fucking close! Fuck me, daddy, fuck me!” he cried out, grinding his hips back onto her. What a wanton slut.

Hermione let out a keening cry as her cock spurt cum deep inside his tight ass. Her eyes rolled back in her head in ecstasy as her thrusts stuttered to a stop. She looked down to see Ron had splattered the floor in copious amounts of cum, and the sight of his wet asshole still stretched around her fat cock made Hermione shiver with pleasure. She slowly pulled out and licked her lips at the sight of his asshole, stretched out with a perfect open dark hole oozing her cum. 

“Mmmm, daddyyyy,” Ron moaned out, a smile on his face. They both panted a moment before seeming to jerk back to reality as Bellatrix began clapping.

“What naturals. You’re going to be excellent entertainment for our Death Eaters,” Bellatrix said with a horrible smile. 

Despite having cum, Ron’s erection was stirring again.

“Oh fuck…” he let out, as he collapsed to the ground. “Oh fuck, I need to cum again.”

Hermione looked to Bellatrix, who raised an eyebrow at her. 

She wasn’t sure if her cock could go hard again, but then Bellatrix muttered a spell and it began to grow hard again. Hermione then knew she’d be able to have sex all night if she had to. And she and Ron most likely had to.


	4. Chapter 4

Bellatrix raised her wand and said a spell low under her breath. Ron was thrusting his hips against the ground when his hands traveled up to his chest.

“What now?” he whined, fingers grasping his pecs. Hermione saw his nipples become engorged and pink, standing out from his chest. They reminded Hermione of when she was just starting to go through puberty; her little breasts were still mostly flat, but her nipples grew fat and wide, sticking out when they became cold, or she felt arousal. 

Ron looked to Hermione, and she gave him a grim look.

“You don’t think…” he began, looking down at his chest. “Fuck, it’s burning!”

Hermione’s hand slid up to his chest. It was warm. His nipples were slowly inflating more, growing fatter, wider and darker- and underneath she could see the skin of his chest beginning to expand and puff out. The buds were quickly turning into breasts.

“No! Fuck you, you pervert!” Ron yelled at Bellatrix. The breast tissue was expanding, and growing heavier. His nipples were huge and the most inviting shade of rose pink. Hermione found it difficult not to put her mouth to them as they mushroomed out. 

He moaned and rubbed at them. Hermione wasn’t sure if it was because they ached, or because it felt good. The breasts had become so heavy his large hands could barely encompass even one of them. 

The lust spell was still present, despite the breast growing spell on him. His cock was still hard, and with every spasm of his hips his large breasts would jiggle and bounce.

Hermione couldn’t stop herself, and finally leant her head down to suck one of the soft tits into her mouth. She gave them an experimental squeeze, barely able to keep them in her hands they were so large. He moaned in a wanton way that made her want to fuck him again. 

As she sucked and groped him an odd taste formed in her mouth. She pulled away and realized there was liquid coming out of his nipples. He was lactating, and his nipples were growing inhumanly wider and longer, each tit poking out into the air further with each passing moment.

She sat back to look at him, and was shocked at how crude and delightful it was. His breasts were each the size of quaffles, but his tits were standing long and pink and wet- looking like the thick teats she’d seen on a cow. They must have each been three inches long at least. 

He was pumping his fists against each tit, and milk was beginning to spurt around him. He was grunting and rutting like an animal. As he thrust his cock into the air, she eyed his ass hole. It was puffy and red, and her cum was sliding out of it as it gaped and twitched. Hermione took two fingers and pushed them into his widened hole.

“Fuck yes!” He cursed, widening his legs for her as he squeezed at his obscenely large tits. 

His asshole was so loose and wet she was able to easily slide a third finger in. She loved how he let out a deep groan of appreciation with each wriggle of her fingers. It felt almost empowering knowing she could make him moan like that. After a moment, she added a fourth and he let out a string of curses, pushing his ass onto her waiting hand.

His ass was stretched wide, and her hand was right there. She could add her thumb and slide the whole thing in.

Was a spell pushing her to do this, or was she really that much of a pervert? She wanted to shove a fist up Ron’s ass and fuck him with it. She paused, but his ass kept moving.

“Yessss,” he hissed, humping his ass onto her hand. Mind made up she thrust her hand deep inside him. He gave a roar and fucked his hips back and forth even harder. In moment rivulets of his seed were spurting from his cock, and Hermione found herself receiving a face full of cum. Milk was seeping from his swollen tits, and Hermione crawled up his body to suck on them.

Ron gave a contented sigh as she sucked and groped at him again.

“Well, this has been most interesting,” Bellatrix said, that same twisted smile on her face. “I wonder what we could possibly do to make it better?”

Ron and Hermione looked up to her, both red faced and unable to say anything.

“Draco!” Bellatrix called out. Hermione knew he had left them a long time ago, so was surprised when he was able to enter the room almost immediately. Her eyes looked down to his trousers and saw he was sporting half upright erection pressing against the seam of his trousers. Ron rolled over Hermione, covering most of her body from Draco’s sight.

“I want you to put the mudblood and blood traitor in their places,” Bellatrix commanded.

“What?” Draco asked, his voice strangled and high. 

“Blood traitor, you’re going to suck my nephew’s cock.”

“Like hell!” Ron spat.

“Imperio,” Bellatrix said, almost boredly. Ron immediately crawled on his knees, a horrible slavish look of lust and empty happiness on his face. His ass thrust up in the air as he trotted over, and Hermione could see her cums dripping out his used stretched out hole. His back was curved so his breasts were pushed forward a bit as well. He was practically presenting himself like an animal in heat would. 

“Please, Draco. Let me suck your pureblood cock,” Ron asked before turning around and ludely displaying his asshole. “That or fuck me in my pussy. I don’t care. I’m your fucktoy. You can use me however you want. I love to be fucked like a little whore.”

Draco looked horrified, but the erection in his trousers seemed to grow and twitch. 

“I don’t want to.”

“Of course you do, Draco,” said Bellatrix.

“Or you can fuck the mudblood and I’ll take the bloodtraitor. I don’t care.”

“Yeah... Ok... But not tonight," Draco said, looking highly uncomfortable, and staring at the floor. “I don’t… I’ve never.”

“You have to lose that pesky virginity sometime. Might as well be in the ass-pussy of a pureblood bloodtraitor.”

He shook his head and turned to leave when Bellatrix let out another ‘imperio.’

“You will fuck one of them right now.”

Jerkingly Draco turned around. He began to unzip his trousers, and Ron crawled up, that strange vacuous smile still on his face. “Let me, master. I want to suck your cock and get filled with your cum.”

Draco let out a noise at the back of his throat as Ron fished into his trousers and let out his cock.

“Hmm… Maybe something else might be nice,” Bellatrix cooed. Draco hesitated for a moment, but still compelled by an unspoken Imperio, he removed his trousers and pants, then went to the couch. He spread his asscheeks apart. Ron quickly crawled along the floor, his mouth hanging agog and his tongue pushed out like a panting puppy’s. He slowly crawled up the couch then lowered his face to Draco’s asshole. There was a hesitation for a moment as Ron made a face and seemed to fight the spell, but then he thrust his tongue deep into Draco’s ass. Draco began to moan as Ron lavished the asshole, sucking and kissing, then pushing his tongue deep inside of the tiny reddening hole. 

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten you, Mudblood,” said Bellatrix, grabbing Hermione by the hair and practically dragging her across the floor towards the boys. Hermione’s feet scrambled for purchase to avoid the painful feeling of Bellatrix’s hands ripping at her scalp. 

“Now I'm going to give you a choice."

She tossed Hermione to the ground again before she began undoing the lacing from her corset like dress. She quickly pulled the layer of clothing off to reveal her heavy breasts, before sliding the whole dress onto the floor. Between her legs it was hairless, and a giant cock, hard and dripping precum jutted out.

"You can either eat out the blood traitor’s ass, or suck my cock. It’s your choice, but this time I won’t do a spell to help you along. You have to do it of your own free will and beg me for permission to do it.”

Hermione gasped and shook her head.

“You know what I’m capable of. Do you want me to crucio the ginger? Or maybe just imperio him to fuck himself on a knife? I could you know… I’m quite powerful like that…”

Hermione wished she could sob, but it almost felt like her body was out of tears. She looked at Ron as he continued to slurp and worship Draco’s rosebud, a weirdly blissful look on his face. His giant tits were hanging down and heavily swaying.

“Well, which do you choose? Remember. BEG!” Bellatrix ordered.

Hermione let out a shuddering breath.

“Please… Please let me eat out his ass,” Hermione whimpered.

“Do better.”

“Please oh please let me eat out his ass. I want to feel my tongue in his… his pussy, and— and suck out my cum from it. It’s so tight, and and it makes me so horny.”

“Hmmm… Very well,” Bellatrix smiled. Hermione was actually allowed to stand. She walked over to the sofa and kneeled, knees just resting on the edge so she could leaN over and eye Ron’s ass. 

“Present for your daddy, whore!” Bellatrix commanded.

Ron suddenly thrust his ass into the air at an obscene angle that seemed to constrict his little asshole.

It was still a bit stretched out, but was twitching, and cum was lewdly dripping out of it. 

“Get to it,” Bellatrix ordered. 

Hermione centered herself and slowly started to lap at the hole. Her cum was by far the sweetest cum she’d tasted that evening. The spell must have done something to make her cum taste so good, because it was so sweet she couldn’t stop herself from slurping it into her mouth and moaning at the musky taste of his ass-pussy mixing with it. He and Draco were both moaning in ecstasy, both having their asses reamed.

Bellatrix said a spell of some sort and Hermione’s tongue seemed to grow wider and longer. But something inside of her reveled in it. She began to fuck the growing tongue in and out of Ron’s pussy. It almost felt like when she’d been fucking him with her cock. 

But then the tongue was growing even longer, and Hermione felt it become difficult to breath. Hermione pulled back, the tongue slowly sliding from his ass and she was at least half a foot away from him when her tongue fell from his hole with a wet ‘pop’. The tongue was long and heavy and hung from Hermione’s mouth, making her unable to close it. Drool was falling down her chest and she gave a whine. She moaned in alarm, afraid it might choke her.

“What was that, mudblood?” 

“Ah ah!” Hermione struggled, shaking hands touching the base of the tongue. With great concentration she finally managed to slur out “canth sthpeap!” 

Her tongue was wagging about like a worm.

“You don’t need to be able to speak, Mudblood,” Bellatrix said, stroking Hermione’s tongue with a finger. Hermione gave a shudder. Was a tongue supposed to feel so erotic? It felt like her cock had been stroked.

“I made your tongue as long and as sensitive as a cock…”

Bellatrix looked quite proud of her handiwork. “This is quite nice, but I want to modify you a little more,” Bellatrix said, standing back to look at Hermione.

She waved her wand here and there, and Hermione’s whole body seemed to be bubbling like she’d taken polyjuice potion.

Her mouth grew long, hanging down low enough to cover half of her fat tongue.

Hermione’s nipples began to itch and burn. They expanded and grew in length, finally jutting out like Ron’s did- big pointing and teat-like, standing proud three inches off her chest and at least as long in diameter. Her breasts were expanding, the ropes accommodating their new girth, and milk was flowing from each nipple.

She felt her asshole become wet and it was burning just as badly as her tits had. Hermiong gave a moan and knelt to the ground. She looked over to the mirror across the room, trying to discern what was happening to her asshole. She stared down at the mirror. Her asshole was puffing up and starting to protrude, and then the labia of her pussy began to expand as well. Each lip of her outer labia was becoming red, before inflating and lengthening. The red glistening of her inner lips was starting to meld with the outer lips. The whole of her pussy was becoming pink and sensitive and wet and started to grow heavy. 

When the burning had stopped, her pussy’s lips were bright red, fat, and hanging down halfway to her knees. Her asshole’s puffy muscle was sopping wet and the ring of it was at least an inch thick, but the muscle had lengthened as well. The ring of her asshole was now thick and long, prolapsing from between her ass cheeks like a cock. 

Hermione let out a sloppy and muffled scream at the sight of herself. She accidentally bit her long tongue. She could taste the blood in her mouth.

“Ah ah ah, don’t want that. No I don’t think you need teeth anymore.” And her teeth were gone. 

She was so mutated and disgusting she wanted to vomit, but her whole body felt activated and horny, feeling almost as intense as the lust spell from earlier. Bellatrix thrust a finger into Hermione’s puffy wet asshole and immediately the fat red pussy squirted and her whole body shuddered as she came. There was a puddle of liquid beneath her and her engorged labia were twitching and swaying like a pair of breasts.

“Perfect. Your ass lubricates like a pussy and will always be a bit stretched out. And you’re a squirter now at even the smallest of touches. No matter how often you cum, you’ll be a horny little whore. Now, I want to hear you try to beg me to fuck you.”

Hermione’s eyes were swimming in tears as she tried to form words around the phallus-like tongue in her long hanging lips.

“Thuck neee,” she pitifully begged, drool pulling down her chin. She couldn’t even say fuck me.

“Look at you, you little whore. That’s all you’d be good for— being fucked and pulled at. Not that many would want to, you’re so grotesque. I can’t wait to parade you around like this. And the spells won’t wear off. I have to remove them otherwise they’re permanent.”

Hermione struggled to stand to run away, unable to look at herself any longer, but found it impossible to walk normally, the painfully protruding pussy lips and asshole taking up so much room between her legs she could barely move, and was made to waddle with a wide stance before she lurched in pain to the floor, forced to her knees. 

“Yes, you can’t walk normally with those. And with that mouth you’ll never be able to properly say a spell again. Of course, we finally need you to never be able to properly hold a wand again.”

Hermione gave a wet hissing scream and began to scramble away, when she heard a loud popping sound. 

Bellatrix straightened and turned her wand around.

“What was that noise?” She threw her robes back on, and walked to the dungeon door. A moment later the evil witch was flung across the room, and her head hit the wall with a crunch.

Hermione turned her head about and saw Harry standing in the doorway, with Dobby by his side.

“Oh fuck,” he said looking at the sight of Hermione so deformed, and Ron just stopping his eating out of Draco’s ass, his big breasts bouncing as he lurched away from the pale boy and gave a shaky yell. Draco silently tore himself away from the couch and went for his trousers on the ground to cover himself as he started sobbing.

“Alright, we’re going to get you out of here,” said Harry, looking around at anything but them. Ron looked at Hermione and let out a horrible gasp at the sight of her. 

She thought she had cried all she could, but as she cried she found it hard to breath, her tongue taking up so much room in her long slack mouth.

Harry accioed the curtains off the window and covered Hermione with one, while Ron shuddered and covered himself with another. 

“Is she dead?” Ron asked looking towards Bellatrix’s prone form.

Dobby apparated to her side and checked her pulse.

“The bad Mistress Lestrange isn’t breathing well, but she is alive” he squeaked.

Harry and Ron seemed to sag in relief but Hermione gave a scream and crawled over to the body. She couldn’t let her die! Hermione would be trapped like this forever then!

“We have to go, Hermione,” said Harry, pulling her up to a knock-kneed standing position. 

_Harry, wait! _She thought, but it didn’t sound anything like that when she actually tried to speak.

“Rehh, waiii” Hermione drooled, her tongue out. 

_It’s permanent if she’s dead! We have to revive her!_

“Ish tehmamneh ef sees dah! Re hath teh rethithe huh!” 

“Let’s go,” Harry said, grabbing Bellatrix’s wand. “Dobby you take Ron, and I’ll take Hermione.”

He grabbed Hermione and apparated them to a beach.


	5. Chapter 5

When they had arrived at Shell Cottage all those months ago, no one had realized the extent of the spells on Hermione and Ron at first. Fleur had tried to give Hermione privacy from the others as she tried to undo the horrific transfigurations Bellatrix had done. The tongue and mouth was the first thing to take on. No matter how Fleur tried she couldn’t get them to shrink back into place. The lips hung long and lose over the grotesquely wet and long tongue.

She gave Hermione skellegrow for the teeth, but they stubbornly refused to grow in her mouth. They grew on the outside of her jaw and made her look so horrific Hermione had fainted. She woke up with her jaw back to it’s previous teeth free condition a few hours later. 

She was so horrible looking Hermione cried every time she saw herself the first week. They got rid of all the reflective surfaces in her room, and even spelled the windows to not reflect for her. Hermione couldn’t do any spells thanks to the curse on her mouth. 

They were unable to change anything back to normal at all. Her breasts were still huge and udder-like with giant teats for nipples that were rigid all the time. No proper shirt could fit her and accommodate the always erect three inch nipples. They settled for formless robes at first, and created a shelf bra of sorts to help keep her back and breasts from aching. 

Between her legs was another mess altogether. The cock was able to go flaccid, but even then it was four inches long. Her pussy lips were still engorged and pink, hanging halfway down her leg. She couldn’t walk it was so painful to squeeze her legs together around them, and was forced to crawl along the floor, and sit back with her legs spread wide. 

Sitting was also a problem, because her anus was so long and tender. It still jutted out from between her cheeks as long as a hard cock. She had to take care when sitting and use a special chair they’d created for her so her pussy and anus could hang in a hole specially made for them.

Eating with any dignity was nearly impossible. She had no teeth, and her long lips were ungainly to even sip up soup like a normal human. Utensils aside from straws were useless, as they’d have to be over a foot long to reach the inside of her gummy little mouth. In the end they decided to just put everything in bowls and she’d place her mouth in it to slurp up all her soft food, licking it clean with her long phallus like tongue. 

She found it easiest to do this from right over the bowls, and this was easiest to do from the floor. She tried and tried to eat at the table but there was no use in trying, the angle was all wrong and she found herself crying from frustration at it.

Bellatrix had engineered her to have no dignity. She had to crawl or be floated around due to her pussy and anus. She had to eat from a bowl on the ground. She couldn’t speak for herself, and drooled all the time. She couldn’t even wear normal clothes because they wouldn’t fit on her body. At least she still had her hands, which the demented Death Eater had been threatening. 

The robes, though, made it almost impossible to crawl. 

Ron had only had a few modifications done to him. He still sported the giant breasts and teats, so he too had to wear a formless top and shelf bra. Their teats were so distracting, though, that they cast a special cloaking spell on the teats for both her and Ron so they could wear shirts in public. Not they they went anywhere outside the cottage.

Hermione was too grotesque and uncomfortable to leave her room, and refused visitors unless they were attempting spell work on Hermione or bringing food. She would hide her face behind a cloth and write answers on paper if they had questions. It was too embarrassing to have them hear her wet sloppy attempts at speech. Plus Hermione drooled so much, it was just a permanent part of her. She had to wear bibs every day to suck up the copious amounts of drool. It wasn’t a regular amount. They thought Bellatrix had cursed her to drool more.

A few weeks had passed since her transformation, and she knew that it was hopeless and had begun to accept it. This was her life now. She couldn’t help Harry anymore, except to read and write down information, she supposed. Ron would never be able to love her, given how disgusting she was. He still kept visiting her and helping her with things since her movements were so stunted. Much of the time he’d carry her and help her to dress herself, and would help wipe the food and drool away from her. He slept on a cot in the hallway so he was nearby should he need her, and she had a bell to ring he’d respond to in an instant. 

_ ‘At least we don’t have those damned lust spells on us any more…’ _ Hermione had written to Ron when they’d been trying to think of positives.

That night Hermione woke in the night to find her bedclothes cold around her middle. At first she thought she had wet herself, but as she reached down and felt, it was sticky and cumlike. She had cum in her sleep. The very thought made her cry out. She reached between her legs to find her cock still hard and leaking, and her long pussy lips were slick and particularly engorged. It was so embarrassing, but she couldn’t very well sleep covered in cum. She could barely move to change the sheets. She slept nude all but for a long nightdress, and it was soiled as well. Tightening her jaw and blushing in frustration she rang the bell.

In moments Ron was in the room, his large unsupported tits bouncing under a large deeply cut navy vest. 

“Hey, how can I help?”

Hermione covered her face for a moment before she curled a bit to the side of the bed to show him her accident. Her fear must have shown on her face because he instantly went into placation mode.

“Oh I’ve had loads of wet dreams before. It’s no big deal,” he smiled at her. He picked her up and put her in her special chair before stripping the bed.

As she sat and watched him leaning over the bed, his breasts jiggling in an inviting way that she had a perfect view of, she felt herself growing hard again. Her pussy began to leak and she was certain the back of her nightdress was becoming as wet and slick as the front. 

“Alright, now let’s change your gown,” Ron said, coming up to help her.

She wrenched away from him, but his hand accidentally brushed her cock and she let out a long moan. He looked down and saw her erection pressing up against the soiled fabric. 

“So soon? That should have gone soft since you came…” he said with a concerned look.

Hermione helplessly shrugged but found her hand going for her throbbing cock. She just needed to touch herself a bit and it’d be alright. She pulled the nightgown off of herself and began to stroke her long shaft with one hand while another snuck down between her splayed legs to wag itself between her fat pussy lips. She lost herself in the sensations and thrust her hips up in the air.

“Shit, is this the lust spell? Should I do something? Get Fleur?” 

He didn’t make a move either way. In fact he started to kneel down between her legs. 

“Y’know, I never got a chance to suck your cock…” he said in a much deeper voice. She opened her eyes to see he was hard too, and two wet patches were forming on his shirt, one at each long nipple.

"Daddy...." he let out before grazing his hands over his chest. “Mmm… I’m leaking for you."

Hermione moaned deeply and thrust her cock at him.

Without preamble his mouth was around her cock, greedily gobbling it down and sucking it, before licking up and down the shaft. 

God, she wished she could tell him what to do! She wanted him to show his little asshole to her. She wanted to stretch it wide with her fat cock and have him moan like a little slut for her. 

As if reading her mind he let go of her cock with loud pop.

“I want you to fuck me in my pussy, Daddy…” he whispered to her. “It’s so wet for your cock.”

He turned dropped his trousers to the ground, stepped out of them and turned around to show her his bum. He leaned over and spread his cheeks, and sure enough his asshole wasn’t tightly furled. Instead it was a loose hole, open dark and inviting with copious amounts of slick pouring out.

She leaned forward and thrust her long tongue into it, basking in the taste and feel of the tunnel she hadn’t visited in weeks. Her long lips felt around his pucker until they finally gained purchase and formed a delicious suction, while her phallus like tongue wriggled and poked inside him.

She continued to thrust her tongue in and out, and he let out a guttural whine when she found his prostate. He started to shudder and curse and his hips pushed back onto her long tongue. 

“Merlin! Yes! Fuck my pussy!” he cried, trying to keep his voice low enough so no one could hear. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum… Please let me cum, Daddy.”

She gave an appreciative hum and reached around to stroke his cock a few times to indicate she would allow him.

“Fuck!” he grunted, and cum squirted onto the ground. She could just make it out on the ground a few feet in front of him. 

She got a hold of his hips and maneuvered them to the bed, where she leaned him onto his hands and knees before mounting his ass from behind. The view of her fat cock spreading his slick passage nearly made her cum, but she held out knowing she wanted to feel it wrapping and twitching around her as she fucked him so hard he’d barely be able to walk. 

She fucked and fucked his little hole and felt her fat pussy lips retract up closer to her body than they had in weeks, before cum shot from her cock into his channel. Her pussy simultaneously squirted and the clear liquid pooled between their knees. She let out a wail as she pounded him in his tight pussy and began to slap his ass pink.

That was how they were found by Harry as he barged into the room, wand aloft, having been woken by their lust filled cries.

"What hap-- Woah!"

Instead of stopping their fucking though, they continued. 

“Daddy, don’t stop!” Ron whined, and Hermione was all too happy to continue fucking that sweet tasting pussy.

* * *

Something had triggered the spell to return. Bill had said there must have been a word or phrase said that triggered it, but they couldn’t know what. Her long pussy lips housed a gratuitous amount of cum she had to rid herself of several times a day.

The two teens had labidos that were so altered they couldn’t function enough to answer his questions.

If Ron wasn’t in the room, Hermione was horny at the drop of a hat and would start humping whoever was near like a cat in heat. She’d be naked and fucking herself on things so hard she hurt herself if she couldn’t touch a person soon enough. They had to spell the floor soft, and she found her sanity slipping the longer stayed like this. Her thoughts were growing simpler every day. 

She found it easier to crawl than walk and clothes were so constricting that it was easier to be naked and crawl about like a rutting little monster. She barely used her hands like a human as she was either crawling on them or pawing at things like a dog. She’d only use them dexterously to tear into people’s trousers for their genitalia.

Ron was similarly lust driven, and if he wasn’t with Hermione would try to fuck himself on anything he could find. It was almost impressive the things he’d been able to put up his ass. He’d done some more expected things, like the handle of a hairbrush, all the fingers of his hand (if not for the angle he would have fisted himself.) The more interesting ones were a doorknob, a glass jar of honey, and finally a ship in a bottle about the size of a wine bottle. 

Keeping the teens apart was no good, and nothing could quench their lusts except actual penetrative sex. If they had coitus, about two hours after they’d cum many times they’d regain some of their senses. Enough to eat, at least.

They finally locked the two away in Hermione’s bedroom in Shell cottage, knowing the consequences would be worse if they tried to keep them apart.

She’d happily suck and lick Ron’s asshole with her long phallus-like tongue, enjoying the challenge of getting her loose long lips to engulf his rim as the tongue fucked in and out of the tight channel.

His ass produced loads of lube quite easily. They’d fuck for hours, not caring who saw them if someone came in when they were in a frenzied state of horniness.

Ron loved to deep throat her long anus while thrusting his big fist up into her giant wet pussy. She loved the sensation and he could make her cum in minutes with this technique.

The milk they produced from their elongated tits never stopped flowing. They could suck it dry, but within hours the breasts would be engorged with milk again. 

They were so disabled from the experience, and prone to rutting against things, they could barely function enough to eat, and Ron could barely say anything but how he ‘wanted his Daddy’s cock’ or ‘needed to be fucked in the pussy like a slut.’

Harry had to finish the Horcrux hunt with Bill and Fleur by his side, as Ron was so sex crazed and Hermione had become a strange little animal that loved to fuck. 

One night as Hermione was eating out Ron’s ass, her cock hard and thrusting into the bed, she felt her tongue begin to shrink.

She gave a gasp and sat up. In moments her face back to its normal state.

Ron turned around and his whole face lit up, looking more present than it had in ages.

“Hermione! Your mouth!”

She experimentally poked about in her mouth with her tongue, and felt teeth painfully growing in.

Her asshole began to shrink, and even her pussy did. Her teats were shrinking down as well. Her mind seemed to be coming back to her. She was thinking real human thoughts, instead of just the instinctual need to eat and fuck.

“Wha—?” she experimentally asked, able to say intelligible words for the first time in months. “What’s going on?”

* * *

Bellatrix had not died in Malfoy Manor. She died at the Battle of Hogwarts December the 14th. Her spells didn’t all go away, but the life altering lust had subsided letting Ron and Hermione find a sense of normalcy. 

They were still easily sexually activated, but it was controllable.

'Lust' had been the key word for the spell to be triggered at Shell cottage. Hermione had written it, and Ron had said it. They could now say the word it would only occasionally activate them, but even at their most activated it was no more out of control than a particularly horny sex addict. They would sometimes say it on purpose to heat things up at the end of a work week.

Ron still had large bouncy breasts he had to illusion invisible, but they had shrunk to a much more reasonable size. He didn't sport teats anymore, and instead had rosy puffy nipples. He no longer lactated, but his ass still produced lube when aroused, much to his and Hermione's delight.

Day to day Hermione didn’t appear to have a cock at all, just a small normal clit; but Hermione still would grow a large cock whenever she was turned on, and she still retained the ability to squirt from her pussy. The lips of her pussy would occasionally puff up filled with sperm, but she rather liked it when they did as it was so sensitive and felt nice against her cock. Her breasts were no longer the engorged lactating teats of before, but they were still a great deal larger than her original breasts had ever been.

Their time at Shell Cottage was a time they didn’t discuss with the family, and was largely ignored, it mortified them all so. However their time had given them a taste for exhibitionism and they quite enjoyed going to anonymous clubs, with good doses of spells to hide their identities, so people could watch her and Ron fuck.

They even enjoyed bringing other partners in.

Years later they ran into Draco at one of those clubs. He didn’t know it was them, and had been all too eager to have his ass reamed by Ron again. 

With her mouth back to normal, they were able to use dirty talk in bed again, and Hermione enjoyed whispering filthy commands into Ron’s ear as he begged his daddy to fuck him in the ass.

All was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for this fic!  
I might do more set in this universe- maybe have Harry be one of the people they enjoy?  
I don't know/ send me suggestions and we'll see what come up?
> 
> if you can review, please do! :) i'd love to hear from you


End file.
